what's his name
by a sprinkle of luv
Summary: “If life has to end, that doesn’t mean love will too.” temari was kneeling next to his grave. she never wanted him to die, whatever his name was.


**Disclaimer: **why the heck would I write fan fictions if I owned naruto?

**Warnings:** character death. That's all.

* * *

What's his name?

By a sprinkle of luv

"If life has to end, that doesn't mean love will too."

Temari was kneeling next to a grave crying loudly, it was 3 o'clock in the morning and it was colder than the time temari touched snow for the first time. But she didn't care what time it is or how cold it is, she just wanted to be alone with him even just for one more day. Temari loved him with all her heart and she could never let go of him ever again.

It has been almost a year since he died, temari stood by him everyday, it didn't matter what the other people thought about her, since she knows none of them has ever felt this way, temari was alone and she didn't feel like she would ever want to live again.

Temari had children that loved her very much but she is not sure if she had any love left for her children. Her children never got to meet their father and that was a big mistake. Temari lived in suna and he lived in konoha, it was a forbidden love but they would risk anything just to be together.

Temari never intended for him to protect her. Temari always wanted to die in the battlefield but he just had to protect her since he loved her. Temari regretted ever meeting him; he wouldn't have died if she was never in his life in the first place.

He has never been happy around anyone… except temari. He always was calling her 'troublesome woman' and temari would playfully punch him when she heard him say that, now every time temari heard the word 'troublesome' she would cry about all the times they been together.

Kankuro and Gaara never did like him; he was lazy, weak and always gives up. When they heard about the news about him being dead they didn't care too much, but when they heard about how he died they had respect for him in helping their big sister. They finally thought of him as family, if he could see that temari's brother finally thought of him as family, he would be happy.

If he was still alive right now and see what has happened to her, he would have wished he never was born in the first place; temari wouldn't have gone through all this depression if he was never born, all he ever wanted was for temari to smile but now since he died it is the opposite.

His teammates have promised him to help temari when she was in trouble, she wasn't in trouble but she needed help. Temari told her children to live with ino for a while and chouji cooked her food for her. Asuma and kurenai offered some money to buy clothes and stuff, she had everything she ever wanted, a good home for her children, good food and money but she didn't have him.

After his death temari and sakura were best friends, sakura knows how it feels having to lose someone you love. Sakura felt bad for temari and sakura would often say "if life has to end, that doesn't mean love will too."

"Temari, if he ever saw you like this how would he feel? His children haven't got a mother and his wife has been depressed, do you think he would be happy?" Temari knew sakura was right and temari wiped her tears.

Temari kept on living her life happily with her children, gaara, kankuro, sakura and everyone she loves. Temari still visited his grave once in a while but she brought sakura along with her. She was finally happy.

It has been a few years and temari has a life she always wanted. siblings that love you, perfect children, a wonderful home and friends that helps you. All she wanted now was to just remember his name.

* * *

a/n:

**sprinklez: **this isn't as sad as I wanted but I think this is pretty funny if you think about it.

**temari: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NOT SAD?! IT'S SO SAD!! WHY DID SHIKA DIE?!

**sprinklez: **geez, im sorry but I just had to write it.

**temari: **why didn't you kill kankuro?

**kankuro:** HEY!!

**sprinklez:** stop fighting! just say bye to everyone or I will kill both of you!

**temari/kankuro: **bye...


End file.
